Life for the resident evil Characters
by ClaireRedfield'sbestfriend
Summary: This will be a series of one shots, of the Resident evil Characters singing about things in their life in a funny way. I know crap title.
1. Love is

_**Author's Note**__**-**__ I don't own resident evil or the song, the song is Love is… By Bo Burnham. This is a little different. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. I made this for my older brother since my last attempt at writing a parody flopped into something serious. This is not intended to be offensive just funny. _

Claire Redfield and Chris Redfield walk into the park near their house. Out of no where Wesker comes and grabs Claire's hand. He pushes her onto a bench.

"Wesker what the hell are you doing with my sister?"

"Shut up Chris, I want to sing a song about how I want your sister."

"What?" Claire asked. Wesker started playing a piano.

"And where did you get that that PIANO?" Chris asked with a shocked expression. Instead of answering Wesker began to sing.

"I love you like kings love queens

Like a gay geneticist loves designer genes

I need you like New Orleans needs a drought

Like Hitler's Father needed to learn to pull out." Claire covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Chris was just looking pissed off. Wesker, who really had a beautiful singing, continued.

"And I want you

Yeah, like a Lawyer/Mathematician wants some kind of proof

And I want you

Yeah, like JFK wanted a car with a roof." Claire couldn't help but giggle.

"Claire." Chris said sternly.

"Because love is taking that dive

Then, getting really comfortable and peeing in the pool

And love is a real life porn

Minus all the stuff that makes porn cool." Chris looked like he was going to be sick.

"And love is a homeless guy

Searching for treasure in the middle of the rain and

Finding a bag of gold coins and slowly finding out they're all filled with chocolate and

Even though he's heart broken, he can't complain 'cause he was hungry in the first place." Claire smiled and kept her laughter to herself so Chris wouldn't scold her.

"Because I love you like Dora loves maps

Like the pope's toilet loves holy craps... (that's a little one)

I need you like a voyeur needs a branch

Like boys tossing salad needs a little bit of Neverland Ranch." Claire started laughing uncontrollably. Wesker smiled and waited until she had stopped laughing. Chris just shook his head. Wesker sang on.

"And I want you

Yeah, like all the gothic kids that look exactly the same, never want to conform

And I want you like Anne Frank wanted nobody to read her FUCKING diary

'Cause a diary is a collection of secret things that no one's supposed to read, that's the

whole point of a diary. Millions of people have breached this little girls privacy after she

was chased by Nazis... kick her while she's down." Claire started laughing and even Chris sniggered.

"And if we met in 10,000 BC

I was your caveman, you's my cavelady

If we got hot, we'd start rubbing

If we got hungry, we'd go clubbing

There's willy mammoths, but I will protect us

You're making me devolve to a homo erectus, mothafucker." Chris started laughing louder.

"And if we met in 1780

I was a white southern aristocratic plantation owner and you were my dark-skinned

servant lady... slave

Whenever I could get away from the Miss'

I go to your shed, and then I'd steal you kisses

But let's be serious, I'd still work you full-time as a slave, there's a difference between

romantic language and complete disregard for social economic trends." Though her laughter she managed to say

"Wait I can't breathe." He stopped just long enough for her to catch her breath.

"And if we met in 1941

I was a Nazi, yous a Gypsy on the run (that's a little redundant)

That... probably wouldn't have worked out…"

"Because...

Love is your favorite food for every breakfast, lunch, and dinner

And love is the Holocaust, if you don't die quick, and you don't get thinner

And love is being the owner of the company that makes rape whistles

And even though you started with good intentions trying to reduce the rate of rape

Now, you don't want to reduce it at all cause if the rape rate declines, you'll see an equal decline in whistle sales

Without rapists, who's gonna buy your whistles?" Claire laughed and Chris just looked pissed again.

"Yeahhhh, love is all about... Whistles. Thank you." Wesker sang as he ended the song. Claire clapped her hands and ducked as Chris when to smack the back of her head.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear. You are not going to rape my sister." Chris said firmly.

"How do you know that I haven't already?" Chris looked from Claire to Wesker then fainted.

_**End Note**__**-**__ REVIEW…. Please?_


	2. My whole family

_**Author's Note**__**-**__ I don't own resident evil or the song. The song is My whole family thinks I'm gay by Bo Burnham. This is not intended to be offensive. _

Leon and Ada enter the Redfield house. Jill, Chris, Claire, Rebecca, Billy and Carlos have been waiting here for them.

"So Leon why have you called us all here?" Jill asked.

"I need to sing a song about my life. Jill if you would." He said handing her a music sheet for the piano. Jill sat down at the piano and began to play. Leon began to sing.

"Every time I go to dinner

Seems like I'm getting a little bit thinner.

I'll sit down at the breakfast table.

I can talk, well they're not able.

When I look at them I find.

There's a single question on their mind." Ada looked at him curiously.

"Baby I wish it could go back to the way it was

It's not easy now because…" Ada blushed because Leon had grabbed her hand when he sung baby."My whole family thinks I'm gay,

I guess it's always been that way.

Maybe it's 'cause of the way that I walk

Makes them think I like... Boys." Ada gasped and Claire sniggered. Rebecca was trying not to laugh. Chris, Billy, Carlos were laughing."That I like goddamn just won't go away.

And I get asked every single day.

But the way they ask it is not a disguise,

Like, "How was your day? Do you like to kiss guys?" Rebecca couldn't take it anymore she started laughing and even Jill was having trouble playing because she was trying to keep from laughing.

"This is the worst,

Baby this was my fear.

Now their opinions are crystal clear.

Because…""My whole family now is shocked.

I'm in the closet, and the door is locked." The boys were in the floor laughing even harder.

"Now my glory days are gone

I was John Elway, now I'm Elton John." Claire started laughing even louder.

"My whole family now suspects

Watching Spongebob had side-effects.

I'm not gay and that's what I said." Leon threw his arms up.

"If I'm gay hey, God, strike me dead." Jill stopped playing as Leon fell to the floor. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Leon." Ada screamed. He started coughing and Ada helped him back to his feet. Jill started playing again.

"That's weird." He shook it off and continued.

"When I go outside, what do I see?

That the clouds in the sky spell F-A-G.

Because…I think that God might think I'm gay.

What does He know anyway?" Chris started laughing again.

"My grandma gave me a present just last year,

And the card said, Happy Birthday, Queer!" Billy and Carlos began to laugh again.

"My whole family thinks I'm fab.

There's a guy's butt hey, Champ, take a stab.

Why doesn't he get women?

There's no other way.

It's 'cause I'm lanky, not 'cause I'm gay, alright?Not 'cause I'm gay." Claire and Rebecca as much as they tried not to started laughing.

"Just 'cause I'm afraid of the snow.

Or my favorite color is the rainbow.

I don't mean to yell, but I feel I must.

'Cause I'm losing the people that I thought I could trust.

Because…""Even my boyfriend thinks I'm gay... Just kidding." Ada looked like she was going to faint.

"You all probably think I'm gay...

Man this song is counter-productive.

La la la la la la…" Jill just shook her head as she played. She knew if she started laughing she would be able to play.

"Because...

My whole family thinks I'm gay.

What do they know anyway?" Jill smiled still trying not to laugh.

"You gotta look right through the haze.

Easy-Bake Oven was just a phase." Ada just shook her head.

"My whole family thinks I'm queer.

That is all I ever hear.

But I've been as straight as a ramp,

If you don't count Bible camp." Ada's eyes widened.

"Don't count Bible camp.

I'm not gay I swear."

"You really aren't gay are you?" Ada asked at a whisper.

"No my family just thinks I am. Now come on let's show them." He said offering his hand to Ada.

"Um no." Ada said. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked away.

"ADA WAIT." She didn't stop. "So Claire do you want to…"

"Nope." She said retreating to her room.

"Jill?" Leon asked hopefully.

"NO." She said and when to Chris room to get away from Leon.

"Rebecca?"

"No thanks." She said opening the door and leaving followed by Billy.

"It's because I am lanky right?" He shouted after the girls.

"You just keep telling yourself that amigo." Carlos said as he left. Chris started feeling uncomfortable.

"Um Jill open the door." He said before Jill pulled him into his room.

"It is because I'm lanky." Leon said to himself.

_**End note**__**-**__ I don't really think Leon is gay. I'm sure he's a stud. Please Review._


	3. New Math

_**Author's Note**__**- **__I don't own Resident evil or the song. The song is New Math by Bo Burnham. Again this is not meant to be offensive._

Billy Coen and Rebecca walk into the Redfield house. Leon chucks a pencil at the door about the time they walk in, causing Billy to pull Rebecca back so she doesn't get hit. "I hate Math." Leon yelled.

"You know I used to hate math too. Until I discovered this new math." Billy said. Rebecca looked at him.

"New math?" She asked curiously.

"Hey I thought I called Rebecca for her help." Leon said confused.

"Here let me sing you a song explaining this new math." Billy said. "Hit it Chris." He said as Chris walked into the room with his guitar. Claire, Ada, Jill, and Barry walked in as he started to play and Billy began to sing.

"What's a pirate minus the ship? Just a creative homeless guy,

And an anteater plus a large hungry mutant ant? An ironic way to die

And what's domain, domain, range (xxy) a kid with too much in his pants

And two balls minus one, six titles at the Tour de France." Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"Split a decision with long division,

Take the circumference of your circumcision

Live like your data and when you're all "set"

Put it all together and whatever you new math…" Rebecca shook her head.

"What's a bag of chips divided by five, that's a Nike worker's meal

And Santa clause multiplied by "I" well I guess that makes him real,

And the square root of the NBA is Africa in a box,

How do you trace a scatter plot? Give the pencil to Michael j fox." Barry started laughing.

"Take the approximate moral proportion of the probable problem of a pro-life abortion

Live like your data, and when you're all "set"

Put it all together and whatever you get... Is new math." Leon still had confused look.

"Billy how is this supposed to help me?"

"Shut up. Leon." Claire hushed him.

"And if you made a factor tree of the factors that caused my girl to leave me you'd have a tree...

Full of Asian porn." Rebecca's mouth fell open. She looked over at Ada.

"I'm going to kill her." She yelled. Carlos grabbed her to keep her from hurting Ada.

"Calm down Rebecca." Carlos whispered.

"C-A-L-SEE-YOU-LATOR mathematical minds make industrial smog.

And what's the opposite of ln(x)[in other words a natural logarithm, duraflame the unnatural log." Claire laughed.

"That is clever." She said as he continued.

"Support the farmers with a pro-tractor,

Link Kennedy and Lincoln with a common factor

Live like your data, and when you're all "set"

Put it all together and whatever you get…" Everyone started laughing but Chris because he was trying to keep playing the guitar.

"Yeah it's new, yeah it's new, yeah it's new, yeah it's new,

It's new math." Rebecca stop struggling against Carlos and he let go of her.

"Word problems

If there's a fat guy in a pastry shop with a twenty dollar bill and he's ready to buy,

In order to predict his volume change you need to know the value of pi."

"I'm not fat I just like donuts." Barry said. Billy didn't stop.

"And there's a metal train that's a mile long and at the very back end a lightning bolt

struck her,

How long til it reaches and kills the driver, provided that he's a good conductor, And if ten percent of men are gay and twenty percent of men are Chinese, what are the

odds that a men chosen at random spends his free time and mealtime while on his knees

And if Kim is half as old as Bobby who is two years older then twelve year old Tori,

For how many more 30 day months will their threesomes be considered statutory... Rape." Billy stopped to catch his breath for minute.

"Because math can be sexy

Cause having sex is like quadratic expansion if it can't be split then it's time to stop,

And having sex is like doing fractions, it's improper for the larger one to be on top,

And having sex is like math homework, I do it best when I'm alone in my bed.

And squaring numbers are just like women, if they're under thirteen just do them in your

head...

It's new math." Rebecca looked at him for a minute as Chris stopped playing.

"I am eighteen!" She yelled.

"Oh then what the hell are we doing here?" He asked. He grabbed Rebecca and left.

"Hey Ada you wanna help me with some new math?" Leon asked.

_**End Note**__**-**__ Review please. I'm not sure which one I'm going to attempt next._


	4. Jai Ho

_**Author's Note**__**- **__This is an request. I made this for vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769. I hope you like it. I don't own resident evil or the song. The song is Jai Ho by the pussycat dolls. I don't know how good this is. I had never heard the song before yesterday. I think I have listened to this song one too many times because now it is stuck in my head and I really like it._

Claire walked into her and her brother's shared home. She needed to tell Chris something every important. She flipped on the light. "Surprise!" All her friends shouted. "Happy Birthday!"

"Um I don't know how to say this but my birthday is next month. Ada? What the hell are you doing here? You are not my friend."

"Leon is here."

"Oh that explains it." She turned to someone outside the door no one else could see from inside.

"Chris you idiot. I told you her birthday was next month." Jill said slapping Chris on the back of head.

"Honey I don't think now is good time." Claire said in a low tone.

"For what?" Chris asked her.

"Chris I need to tell you something and I think the best way to describe my relationship is through song." She grabbed a CD with the music to the song on. "Carlos put this in." He took it from her and put it in the CD player. She pulled none other than Albert Wesker into the room. Everyone was shocked and just stared.

"Dear Heart must I do this?"

"Yes, Carlos press play." Out of shock he did. The music started to play. Claire smiled as Wesker opened his mouth and started the song for her.

"Jai Ho… Jai Ho." Rebecca and Jill started laughing at him.

"I got (I got) shivers (shivers)

When you touch my face,

I'll make you hot,

Get all you got,

I'll make you wanna say." Chris slapped himself in the face trying to tell if he was just dreaming or that Albert Wesker and his little sister were really singing."Jai Ho… Jai Ho." Wesker sang putting his hands on her hips as she danced and continued to sing."I got (I got) fever (fever),

Running like a fire,

For you I will go all the way,

I'm gonna take you higher." Jill forced Chris to stop slapping himself.

"Jai Ho."

"I keep it steady

'Cause steady is how I do it.

This beat is heavy, so heavy,

You gonna feel it." Wesker pulled her closer to him.

"I'm feeling something." Wesker mumbled before he sang. "Jai Ho."

"You are the reason that I breathe,"

"Jai Ho."

"You are the reason that I still believe," Wesker stepped back to watch her.

"Jai Ho."

"You are my destiny,

Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!"

"Jai Ho." Ada could help it. She laughed at Wesker.

"No there is nothing that can stop us,"

"Except maybe me." Chris said with a evil smirk. He grabbed his Mangum. "Damn." He cursed as he realized that it wasn't loaded.

"Jai Ho."

"Nothing can ever come between us," Chris quickly started loading the gun.

"Jai Ho."

"So come and dance with me," Wesker started to step forward toward her.

"Don't you dare touch her again." Chris yelled over the music. Wesker held his hands up in a false surrender. Wesker grabbed the gun and disassembled it. He threw all the parts back in Chris's face.

"Jai Ho! Oohh oh." Wesker turned back to Claire and smiled."Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon catch me,

I want you now,

I know you can save me, come and save me,

I need you now." She let him pull her off balance and into his arms."I am yours forever, yes, forever,

I will follow,

Anywhere in anyway,

Never gonna let go." He held her tighter as Chris scrambled to get all the parts of his Mangum.

"Jai Ho….. Jai Ho."

"Escape (escape) away (away),

I'll take you to a place,

This fantasy of you and me,

I'll never lose the chase." He set her back down.

"Jai Ho."

"Yeaahhhh."

"Jai Ho."

"Yeaahhhh."

"No." Chris said as he tried to put the Mangum back together. Normally he would have had it together by now but his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't hold the parts steady.

"I can (I can) feel you (feel you),

Rushing through my veins,

There's an notion in my heart,

I will never be the same."

"You will be the same again. No matter how many times I have to take you to counseling." Chris said as he almost had the gun back together.

"Jai Ho."

"Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,

Just keep it comin',"

"Jai Ho."

"You're gonna find out, baby,

I'm one in a million."

"Jai Ho."

"You are the reason that I breathe,"

"Jai Ho."

"You are the reason that I still believe,"

"Jai Ho."

"You are my destiny,"

"Destiny is what you make it." Chris said as he finally got the gun back together and loaded.

"Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!"

"Jai Ho."

"No there is nothing that can stop us,"

"Jai Ho." Wesker sang. "Damn you Chris." He mumbled as Chris pointed the gun at him again.

"Nothing can ever come between us," Wesker tried to grab the gun away from him but Chris backed away.

"Jai Ho."

"So come and dance with me," Wesker ducked to keep from getting punched by Chris.

"Jai Ho! Oohh oh."

"Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon catch me,

I want you now,

I know you can save me, come and save me,

I need you now."

"You don't need him." Chris yelled."I am yours forever, yes, forever,

I will follow,

Anywhere in anyway,

Never gonna let go." She sang wrapping her arms around Wesker's neck.

"Claire Redfield. Get away from him."

"Jai Ho."

"Yeeeaaahh,"

"Jai Ho." She kissed his neck as he sang. Wesker smirked at Chris's expression.

"Yeeeaaahh," She sang her breathe tickling Wesker's neck.

"Jai Ho."

"I need you, Gonna make it,"

"Jai Ho."

"I'm ready, So take it!"

"NO, no he is not taking anything."

"Jai Ho." Wesker sang with a smirk.

"You are the reason that I breathe,"

"Jai Ho."

"You are the reason that I still believe,"

"In what monsters?" Chris asked.

"Jai Ho."

"You are my destiny,"

"Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!"

"Jai Ho."

"No there is nothing that can stop us,"

"You are so grounded young lady." Chris said.

"Chris." Jill's soft voice rang out just above the music. "She's nineteen you can't ground her."

"Jai Ho."

"She lives under my house. She will live by my rules." Chris said firmly.

"Chris honey, she started helping pay for the house. It has much hers and yours."

"Nothing can ever come between us,"

"I can." Chris pulled Claire away from him and stood between them.

"Jai Ho."

"So come and dance with me," Wesker grabbed the Mangum while Chris was distracted by his sister. He took the bullets out.

"Jai Ho! Oohh oh." Wesker pulled her into his arms.

"Jai Ho!"

"Baila baila!"

"Jai Ho!"

"Baila baila!"

"Jai Ho!"

"Baila baila!"

"Jai Ho!" Wesker sang as the music stopped.

"So basically what you are trying to say is you and Wesker are an item?" Jill asked.

"Um yeah." Claire said. Rebecca started laughing.

"You are so whipped." She laughed. Wesker stared at her and took off his sunglasses. "Um Billy I think it is time to go." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"Come on Claire." Wesker said. She started to leave.

"Claire wait…" Chris said.

"NO I won't change my mind."

"But it's your birthday." She rolled her eyes as she left.

"You know in all consideration this is probably why she left." Carlos said. Chris gave him a death glare.

_**End Note**__**- **__Review please._


	5. My little secret

_**Author's Note**__**- **__Um to vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769 my bad on the last song… I'm not that big of a Cleon fan, I used to be okay until I watched degeneration. Why I like the idea of Claire and Wesker, I don't know. Anyway I don't own resident evil or the song. The song is My "little" secret by Bo Burnham._

Chris pushed Jill away from him. "Chris honey what is wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Then stop being such a baby." Jill said moving closer to him.

"I just don't want to right now." Chris said getting up from the bed.

"Fine." He walked into the living room with Jill following him to find that Rebecca and Billy were there talking to Claire and Carlos. Ada and Leon walked in the door and sat down on the couch.

"Jill I need to sing a song to you." He said grabbing her hand. "Could you play the piano Billy?" Billy sat down at the piano and started to play. Chris began to sing.

"People think I'm tall, you probably do too,

Cause I got a big hat size and a 16 shoe.

As tall as a tree, but as wide as a twig,

To top it all off, my wiener is ...tiny." Jill's eyes widened.

"It doesn't make any sense, its only 2 1/2

Whenever I'm naked even Asians laugh, sorry

It'll be like nothing you've ever felt

I'm the only guy who needs a condom belt...what?" Ada laughed. Claire looked like she was going to be sick.

"Please don't be mean, please don't be a jerk

I've tried all those pills trust me they don't work.

If girth was a virtue, I'd end up in hell,

Right now I'm erect, and you can't even tell." Leon and Carlos started laughing.

"I hate myself, Why isn't it long?

Did my circumcision go horribly wrong?

When my girlfriend saw it she started to sob, I can only give you a finger-job." Billy missed a key as he started to laugh.

"I wanna be the stud, now I'm the stooge.

It wouldn't be weird, if my balls weren't so huge.

I guess it would be great if I was hung like a horse,

But I gotta let nature take its course…"

"Chris?" Jill asked at a whisper.

"Just kidding I'm huge." He sang as Billy stopped playing. "I just playing with you Jill. I just wanted to go to your house."

"Good. Come on." Jill said dragging him out the door.

_**End Note**__**- Come on review. Please?**_


	6. High School Party

_**Author's Note**__**- **__Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have major writer's block, on most of my stories. I don't own resident evil. The song is high school party by Bo Burnham._

"Chris do you remember how we met?" Jill purred laying beside Chris on her bed.

"Of I do." He started having a flashback.

"Ah fuck." Chris said as he walked into his house that he shared with his sister. He had just turned eighteen and it was his senior year. His sister must have threw this party. He walked over to the couch as someone started to play the piano. He started to sing.

"High School party, senior year  
Boys and girls are all sippin' on beer.  
I like soda, where's the soda?" Chris took a sip of a drink but spit it out releasing it was beer.

"Am I the only fucking person here that likes soda  
I see you from across the crowd." He seen Jill sitting across from him."I said the party is bumpin' and the music is loud

"You're really drunk and you're looking sad  
It's like a date rape ad." Jill smiled.

"Girl, then we start to dance and  
Girl, baby this is romance." He and Jill started to dance.

"Girl, I'm starting to grow down below, shit, why did I wear sweat pants." He sang looking down.

"Girl, you're bodies like what  
conjunction junction, that's a fine ass but  
I'm like a cashew in a lollipop, Just keeping suckin' 'til you get to the nut." Jill giggled.

"And I said  
Let's rob an Asian kitchen, or stroll down the block  
Either way girl, we're taking a walk(wok)…nothing?" He sang looking around.

"You're going to love me the way my uncle did  
Except you're not gonna to go to court for doin' it."

"Be a guillotine or my girl instead  
Either way, you're giving me head  
I'm gonna love you the right way  
Shorty with a body looking hotty when I say."

"Girl  
When I say girl."

"We go into the bedroom exchanging nervous laughter." Chris helped Jill up stairs to his bedroom. She pulled him onto her as she laid down on the bed.

"Why's it called dry humping if I always need a towel after  
You spread your naked legs and I see that wounded that never healed." Chris got on the floor and to his knees in front her.

"Even though you're yelling for me, I can tell your lips are sealed." He smiled as Jill put her leg on his shoulder.

"We're both aware of my erection." He sang as she moved her leg down his arm.

"You ask if I have protection." He backed off a bit.

"I say Well um no...I-I tried to buy em once I was in the convenient store my old baby  
sitter walked in I had to hide them near the tic-tacs I was so embarrassed I peed myself a  
little bit." Chris regained his cool and got back to the floor in front of Jill.

"Girl  
Girl."

"Insert a euphemism  
A sexy mental prism  
Increase my pelvic rhythm  
For you with my syllogism  
I know your body and I know how to please ya."

"Don't thank me, thank wikipedia." Chris sang winking at her.

"Guys don't go down, well I am-  
What the fuck is that, I should have brought my diagram." Chris pulled out a dry erase board and drew a circle then an arrow pointing to circle with the word vagina next to it. He threw it behind him.

"Ooh did you feel that, that was an educated guess." He said pulling back from between her legs.

"Ooh did you feel that, uh that one was a sneeze, my bad." He wiped his nose on a tissue.

"High school party, senior year  
None of that happened cause I wasn't invited…hm."

"But Chris that really is how we met."

"I know I'm just kidding."

_**End Note**__**- **__This hard to make because I just couldn't seem to get it to work well. So review and tell me how you think I did. No that's not really how they met but I think it's funny, heh it might just be me._


	7. Lips Of An Angel

_**Author's Note**__**-**__ This Chapter isn't really funny but it's sweet. I promise the next chapter will be funny. Yes I am working on the song Halo, and the Lonely island songs as well I'm just lazy. I don't own resident evil or the song. The song is Lips Of An Angel by Hider with a bit of a twist. Please review to tell me what you thought of this one._

Wesker's phone started to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Claire Redfield lit up his phone. He smiled as he answered it. He heard Claire's voice she was crying before she whispered his name.

"Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right nowHoney why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I know you gotta whisper cause you can't be too loud."

"Wesker how much longer do you think we can hide this from him?" Claire whispered.

"Well, I know your brother's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish I was there with you  
I guess we never really moved past this."

"Please I need you baby."

"It's really good to hear your voice screaming my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak."

"Wesker I want to see you."

"And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be hurtful  
With the lips of an angel."

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
It will start a fight  
No I don't think he has a clue."

"Maybe I should just tell him."

"No honey it's fine."

"Alright."

"Well I know your brother's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish I was there with you  
I guess we never really moved past this."

"I just want to be with you."

"It's really good to hear your voice screaming my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak."

"Please when can I see you?"

"And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be hurtful  
With the lips of an angel."

"That's too long. Why can't I just be with you?"

"It's really good to hear your voice screaming my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak."

"I know you don't want to hurt me."

"And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be hurtful  
With the lips of an angel."

"I don't care. I want stay with you."

"And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be hurtful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?"

"Wesker I love you."

"I love you too Dear Heart. Stay there I'm coming."

_**AWWW SWEET RIGHT?**_

_Please review, or I'll put the hurt on you. JUST KIDDING… No but really review._


End file.
